1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of posts, barriers and support structures. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a breakaway sign post collar which directs the location of fall of a sign post when impacted by a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Posts of many different varieties are used in association with roadways. They are used for signs, providing information to the vehicle operators, and barriers, directing vehicles away from hazardous areas. Most posts along a roadway are fixed to the ground by digging a post hole, inserting the post into the hole and then filling the hole with concrete or other material to support the post.
These posts are often hit by vehicles using the roadways, which usually results in the breaking of the post. When the post breaks, the top portion of the post can rotate toward the vehicle and possibly enter the passenger compartment. This can result in serious injuries for the occupants or even death.
A further problem with the posts currently in use is the difficulty in replacing the post once it has been broken. To reinstall the post, the original concrete must be dug up and removed. Then, a new post is inserted into the hole and new concrete poured in to fix it in place. This is labor intensive and requires several man hours for each post that is broken.
There has thus developed a need for a sign post that provides a measure of safety by directing the fall of the post when struck by a vehicle and yet is simple and inexpensive to reinstall after a being impacted by the vehicle.
The present invention solves the problems mentioned above and provides a distinct advance in the state of the art. In particular, the breakaway sign post assembly hereof directs the fall of a sign post, when the post is struck by a vehicle, and is both economical and easy to replace when broke.
The breakaway sign post assembly of the present invention broadly includes a sign support post and a breakaway collar. The collar includes a sidewall that at least substantially extends about the support post and is configured to support the sign post in an upright orientation. The sidewall retains the support post in a manner to define a fulcrum about which the sign support post turns when a vehicle impacts and exerts a lateral force at an impact location on the support post. The fulcrum is positioned below the impact location so that the support post will swing generally away from the vehicle. The sidewall includes a zone of weakness projecting from the top edge toward the fulcrum and being configured to facilitate a portion of the sidewall to give way allowing the support post to turn about the fulcrum when the lateral force is exerted against the impact location.
In preferred forms, the breakaway sign post assembly includes an anchoring post to which the breakaway collar is removably fastened. The line of weakness may be a pair of open slots located opposite the impact location. The anchoring post and the sign support post are each an I-beam, formed from synthetic resin material. Further, the sign support post is removably attached to the breakaway collar by an adhesive. The resulting breakaway sign post assembly controls the direction of the sign support post""s fall, while being easier and more economic to replace after a vehicular accident.